yuyuhakushofandomcom-20200223-history
Spirit Sword
The Spirit Sword is the signature technique of Kuwabara. Its typical form is that of a sword comprised of spirit energy, and the technique's cutting power is based on the amount of energy put into it by its user. History During the tournament held by Genkai, Kuwabara fought Musashi, a demon hunter wielding a holy wooden sword. Picking up a piece of broken sword plus the anxiety of the moment allowed Kuwabara to manifest his spirit energy, creating a spiritual sword using the broken piece as a conduit, due to its sacred properties. Kuwabara used the sword once more to fight the psychic Shorin (who later turned out to be the demon Rando). After the tournament, Kuwabara underwent rigorous training and learned to manifest a more powerful sword without the use of a conduit. From there he continued perfecting and creating new and stronger variations of the original technique Usage Initially, Kuwabara channeled his energy through a broken piece of Musashi's sacred sword, expanding and manifesting the sword mostly by accident. After training himself to better use his spirit energy, Kuwabara manifested the sword by channeling his energy into a ball in the palm of his hand and squeezing it until it narrows and grows, taking the form of a sword. Form The Spirit Sword looks somewhat like an English broadsword composed entirely of yellowish orange energy. However, outside a few promotional images, despite being called a 'sword' the Spirit Sword has rarely been show having any defined form, more like a slightly tapered oblong of energy. Power and Effect The Spirit Sword is extremely versatile, usable in both offense and defense. The power of the sword varies with Kuwabara's will: the more energy he puts to the sword, the sharper and sturdier it gets. Conversely, the sword is easily shattered if Kuwabara does not put enough energy into it. The first few times Kuwabara performed this technique, its effect was more akin to a bat than a sword: rather than cutting, it generated blunt force. If given a reasonable amount of energy, the blade is shown to be sharp enough to cut D Class and certain C Class demons in half. It has also been demonstrated to easily cut through rocks, trees, walls, metal and many other extremely durable materials. The Spirit Sword grew stronger alongside its user, but as the series's antagonists began to drastically eclipse Kuwabara in power, the sword's usefulness began to decrease accordingly. The sword can also be used for defense. Much like a bat, it can be used to counter projectile attacks, deflect attacks, or simply avoid direct collision. Although usually used in the size of a sword, the expansion allows Kuwabara to create derivative techniques such as Spirit Sword Javelin. In many ways, the Spirit Sword is really called a sword as a matter of conveinence, as Kuwabara has repeatedly shown the ability to form the weapon into just about any shape he likes. In the Chapter Black Saga, when Kuwabara faced Shinobu Sensui, the S class ex-Spirit Detective commented to himself that the Spirit Sword could barely slice through anything. He then proceeded to deflect the weapon bare-handed. It should be noted however, that Kuwabara was nowhere even close to as powerful as Sensui when he attempted to cut the former Spirit Detective, and that as such the technique's lack of effectiveness may have been due to the difference in power between the two combatants, just as is the case with most techniques. Once Kuwabara was able to create his Dimension Sword, his normal Spirit Sword technique became somewhat obsolete due to the fact that the Dimension Sword can, simply by its nature, cut through anything. However, the Dimension Sword has nowhere near as many applications as it's more mundane sister technique. Variations Kuwabara has the unique ability to manifest his spirit energy in a physical form. After learning to better control his power, he also gained the ability to change the way the Sword manifests itself while still maintaining its solid properties. Thus, he gained control over the shape of its constructs, and may manifest them in different ways, thus creating a variety of different techniques, but with the essence of the Spirit Sword. Spirit Sword Javelin With the ability to freely change the size of the Sword Spirit, Kuwabara elongates the weapon to whatever length he happens to need (within reason), as well as giving the sword a high level of flexibility. He has used this ability to pole-vault and to catch himself from a fatal fall. Spirit Sword Monster Beast Doughnut A variation of the Spirit Sword Javelin: This move was simply Kuwabara comically naming a one-time situational use for his Spirit Sword Javelin, when he used it to spear four spirit beasts and subsequently immobilize them by causing them to wrap themselves around a pillar, after which he connected the two ends of his Spirit Sword to form a ring. Double Spirit Sword This is simply Kuwabara creating a normal Spirit Sword in each hand. Spiritual Strike A derivative of the Spirit Sword, which manifested after he uses his advanced spiritual control, which he was able to mentally direct to change shape and direction. It permitted him to strike at targets who were either too nimble to hit with a direct slash, or who's defenses were too flexible or strong to directly penetrate. Spiritual Sword Shards This technique involves Kuwabara firing numerous small blades at an enemy from an outstretched hand. Unlike most energy projectiles in the series, this technique does not burn but rather cuts just like his typical sword. Dimension Sword This technique involved Kuwabara creating a sword which has the ability to cut through anything, including dimensional barriers, psychic territories, and even space itself. It appears to have the ability to cleave through virtually any defenses, even those of combatants far more powerful than Kuwabara himself. It's effects also seem to extend outward from the blade itself, as Kuwabara has been shown cutting through opponents outside of the sword's visible range, and projecting energy fields from the sword while slashing. Category:Techniques